1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zero insertion force (ZIF) connector connecting an IC package such as CPU to a printed circuit board (PCB), and particularly to a socket connector featuring robust interengagement between a base and a cover thereof so as to provide a smooth movement of the cover with respect to the base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,797 issued to Liao on Mar. 11, 2003 discloses a conventional ZIF socket connector, which comprises a base, a sliding cover and an actuating rob. The base defines a plurality of grooves therein for receiving conductive terminals. The sliding cover defines a pair of sidewalls extending downwardly therefrom, by which the cover is limited in a transverse direction and sliding along a longitudinal direction perpendicular to the transverse direction.
To ensure the cover and the base to move limitedly, the cover and the base are engaging with each other fitly. However, the base will dilate when the socket is soldering on the PCB through an oven, which may damage nice engagement of the cover and the base. Hence, a new design which can overcome the problem is required.